


DickTiger Week 2018

by octoaliencowboy



Category: Batman- all media types, DCU, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: DickTigerWeek2018, Fluff, M/M, dicktigerweek, some of the lightest angst possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: My collection of fics for DickTiger week 2018. Also all posted on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/octoaliencowboyNot all my entries are going to be fics tho there'll be art too so be sure to check out my tumblr to see all the good shit





	1. Day 1- Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I took the prompt pretty literally, but you know what its cute, so.

“You have very nice hands.”

“Babe, you are on _so_ many painkillers right now.”

Dick laughed as his partner (romantic and professional) grasped one of his hands in both of his own, playing with the fingers and examining it like he had never seen a hand before.

Their mission was _supposed_ to be a simple extraction operation. Get in, rescue the captured agent, get out, bring the agent back to Spyral. Needless to say, it did not go as planned. First there had turned out to be way more guards than anticipated and they were outnumbered, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. Then on their way out they were ambushed and this time they were _way_ outnumbered and it actually was more than they could handle. Tiger, Dick, and the other agent all got shot as they were escaping, some in more dangerous places than others. Dick was shot in the leg.

Tiger wasn’t so fortunate. He got a bullet to the chest. And now he was finally out of surgery.

And apparently, really, really drugged up.

“I like your hands. They’re nice and cute, like you.”

Dick wished so badly he had thought to record this. “Thanks.”

“I like your eyes, as well.” Tiger said, looking up at Dick’s face. For once the other agent’s expression wasn’t marred by a deep frown, instead looking at his partner with a look of wonder. Awe. “And your smile. It’s blinding, like looking at the sun. In a good way.”

Dick laughed again. He couldn’t wait to tease Tiger about this later. “Wow T, I didn’t know you were secretly such a sweet talker.”

“ _You’re_ sweet.” Tiger insisted, pressing kisses to Dick’s knuckles that he still held in his grasp. “And beautiful, and so kind. I don’t even deserve you, yet here you are.”  
Dick found himself blushing suddenly against his will. Damn, Tiger had mad game when he was high. “Is this just all the stuff that you’re thinking but lack the communication skills to say out loud when you’re sober?”

Tiger smirked at him. “Perhaps.”

“Well, remind me to give you heavy pain meds more often.” Dick leaned down to press a kiss to the other man’s forehead, which caused Tiger’s smirk to turn into a small, rare smile, which caused Dick’s heart to swell till he thought his chest might burst. So he let himself sit peacefully in the uncomfortable chair as Tiger continued to examine his hands, let himself enjoy the nice moment and for once not worry about anything.

(And just ignored Dr. Netz giggling over them in the background)


	2. Day 2- Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did,, Did I do it right?????? Does this even count??? Well whatever idc it’s funny so fight me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to post images on ao3!! Huzzah!!


	3. Day 3- Apology/ Eavesdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian assesses whether or not Tiger is worthy of dating Dick. Dick listens in.

“So, you wish to court my brother.” **  
**

“I don’t _wish_ to, I already  _am_.”

“Well if you want to  _continue_ then you will have to go through me, first.”

Dick paused in the middle of the hallway, catching the sound of two distinct voices coming through the closed door beside him. He had finally managed to convince Tiger to come and have dinner with his family, and they had arrived at the manor not too long ago. Now the family was just counting the minutes until the food was ready, and Dick had gone to wash his hands. When he returned to the parlor it was only to find that both his boyfriend and his baby brother missing. Now it seemed as though he had found them.

He pressed an ear to the door, listening to the conversation happening on the other side.

Or more like interrogation.

“Let’s begin.”

“I don’t see why I should-“

“If you do not cooperate, then you will have already failed. Based on what I know of both Grayson and his past relationships, I have compiled a reference sheet for an ideal life partner for him.”

“…I see.”

Wow. Dick had no idea Damian was so invested in his love life. Although this did kind of made sense. Damian was very protective of him, even if he pretended not to be. And at the same time Damian tended to get jealous of his partners and was probably afraid of being replaced. Dick thought back to how the teen had reacted when they thought Dick’s girlfriend at the time may have been pregnant. Needless to say he was not happy about it.

“One of the most important features in such a person is that they get along with Grayson’s family.”

Well, that  _was_ true.

“Therefore, if you refuse to cooperate throughout this interview process then you will automatically be deemed unsuitable and I shall not give my blessing.”

Damn, Damian really wasn’t playing any games.

“…Fine. I shall entertain you questions.”

“Good. Now, what was your first impression of Grayson when you met him? Answer honestly. I won’t tolerate lying and it will result in automatic failure.”

“Okay. I hated him.”

Ouch. Thanks, Tony. Dick thought even as he heard Damian chuckle.

“Of course, I’d be surprised if you didn’t. Next question. In theory, how easily could you benchpress him?”

“Very easily. And this is not in theory, I have lifted Grayson with little to no difficulty many times in the past and I expect to continue to do so in the future.”

“Good. He likes that.”

Okay, that was information Damian did  _not_ need. Was Damian even aware of the context in which Dick liked that? He hoped not.

“What was the first thing you noticed about Grayson in a positive light?”

How much time had Damian spent coming up with these questions, anyway?

“His smile.”

Aw, that’s cute.

“Care to elaborate?”

“No.”

“Hm.”

Oh man, this wasn’t going to end in a fight, was it? Dick willed his boyfriend not to try and fight his baby brother.

And vice versa.

“What is your financial situation? As it is, Grayson barely makes enough to provide for himself, let alone more than one person over the course of a long term relationship. You will need to have your own income to bring to the table.”

“I’m the  _director of_ S _pyral_. I’m hardly struggling to make ends meet.”

“Good.”

Say, how long would this go on, anyway? Dinner would be starting soon. Also, where had Tiger gotten this sudden boundless patience? Dick figured Tiger would have gotten fed up and walked out by now, but apparently the man had more patience for angry teenagers than Dick thought.

Interesting.

“Is marriage something you foresee in your future with my brother?”

“…yes.”

Dick had to stop himself from choking and giving away his position by the door. Not to say that the thought of marriage with Tiger had never crossed his mind, but… wow. Okay. That was definitely… something. They had never  _talked_ about the possibility of marriage, but… yeah. Okay. He could focus on that some other time. For now, just keep listening.

“And what about children? If you’ve spent even five minutes in his presence you would know that starting a family is something that Grayson wants deeply. Are you prepared for that possibility?”

“I… yes, I am.”

“Are you sure? Because I will not tolerate my future nieces or nephews having a subpar parent.”

Awww, was Damian eager to be an uncle? That’s adorable! Dick made a mental note to tease him about it later.

“I have helped raise a child before. I know what I’m doing.”

_Wait, what?_

“Oh? And where is that child now?”

“I don’t know.”

 ** _Wait, what?!_**  Okay, yeah, Dick really wanted to know what that was about.

“Hm. Do you know his favourite movie?”

Well, that was quite the change of topic.

“It’s  _Lilo and Stitch_ , but  _Clueless_ and  _The Princess Bride_ are both close seconds.”

“Correct. Now name one of his favourite songs.”

“Africa by Toto.”

“And his favourite holiday?”

“Christmas, obviously.”

“And do you know why it’s his favourite?”

“Because it is, quote unquote, the happiest holiday.”

Wait, Dick said that  _ages_ ago. They weren’t even dating then. And Tiger remembered?

 _Aw, he **does** care,_ Dick thought to himself, smiling a little. Inside the room, the ‘interview’ continued.

“Do you share his sense of humour?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Good. I couldn’t bear it if I suddenly had to deal with two pun enthusiasts.”

Hey!

“His songs are terrible, too.”

“Agreed.”

_Hey!_

“Now, one last thing.”

“Okay.”

“Can you promise to make my brother happy?”

There was a long silence, and for a hot minute Dick worried that Damian would just kick Tiger out of the manor. But eventually…

“I will do my best.”

Another long silence.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Did I pass your test?”

Dick heard Damian huff. “You passed the  _questions_. There is still one final part of the test you must complete in order to earn Grayson’s hand.”

“And that is?”

“Best me in combat.”

Seriously?

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Meet me in the training area after dinner.”

Dick moved away from the door when he heard the sound of chairs scraping on the floor. The door opened and Damian stepped out, meeting Dick’s eyes as he did.

“I will allow it- for now.” He said when Dick raised an eyebrow at him. “But your lover is on  _thin ice_.”

And with that the teen walked away, leaving him and Tiger alone. Dick turned to his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry about him,” he said.

“It’s fine. He was just being protective.”

Dick smirked, grabbing Tiger’s hand and walking down the hall. “Yeah, well, I hope you’re ready to go through something similar with every other member of my family, too.”

Tiger groaned, and Dick laughed at him. “Come on, Tony. Let’s go eat.”


	4. Day 4- Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger is kinda the possessive type


	5. Day 6- Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick makes a movie reference and Tiger has no idea what the fuck he's talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is ridiculously short bc I posted it yesterday while I was STILL TRYING TO FINISH MY SUBMISSION FOR DAY 5 THAT PROMPT KICKED MY ASS

“Ooh,  _escahpé_! That’s spelled just like escape!” Dick said as Tiger pushed him up through the escape hatch, dodging bullets.

 

“What the  _hell_  are you talking about?” Tiger growled at him, firing a few rounds at the guards chasing them before climbing up himself. Dick slammed the hatch shut behind them and the spies broke out into a sprint up the docks and away from the floating submarine.

 

“What do you mean what am I talking about? Haven’t you seen  _Finding Nemo_?” They threw themselves into the back of the waiting truck just as it pulled away.

 

“Grayson, look me in the eye and tell me you really think I’ve seen  _Finding Nemo_.”

 

Dick snickered. “As soon as we get back to St. Hadrian’s I’m making you watch it with me.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Absolutely  _yes_.”

 

“Absolutely  _not_.”

 

“ _Absolutely yes_!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the end, absolutely yes won out and, after debriefing, Dick dragged Tiger (literally) to his room, where he set up his laptop and ignored Tiger’s grumbling.

 

“This is one of the greatest movies of all time,” he said as he queued up the movie. “It’s totally okay to cry at the very beginning, just saying. I won’t judge you.”

 

“I will  _not_  cry.”

 

[one hour and forty minutes later]

 

“You know, it’s okay that you cried.”

 

“I did  _not_  cry!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my tumblr octoaliencowboy we can tell about things together


End file.
